1. Cross Reference
Not Applicable.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a railroad signal bungalow assembly, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a railroad signal bungalow with integrated solar panels and an integrated wind turbine.
3. Description of the Related Art
Railroad signals, switches and communications equipment are frequently connected to bungalows situated near the signals and housing the signals' electrical equipment. The bungalow may house the signal's power source, surge protectors, communication equipment, switches, control equipment, and/or other electronics.
Railroad signal bungalows are typically connected to an external power supply or to batteries housed within the bungalow.
The railroad signal bungalows are frequently constructed and installed in remote locations where it is difficult and costly to transport equipment and personnel.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a railroad signal bungalow assembly with integrated solar panels for on-site energy production.
It is further desirable to provide a railroad signal bungalow assembly with an integrated wind turbine for further on-site energy production.
It is further desirable to provide an integrated solar/wind turbine railroad signal bungalow assembly that is simple to install.
It is further desirable to provide an integrated solar/wind turbine railroad signal bungalow assembly that will withstand wind, ice, and other environmental conditions.